We Are the Juubi
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: We were one at one time. We were then split apart by that man but now... Now we can be whole again!


"What in the world? This cannot be." A lone man in an orange mask looked down onto the wreckage of the village below him, flames ravishing the landscape as buildings collapsed onto themselves as their physical structure gave in.

Briefly fading out of existence, the man reappeared within the village. A cold shiver trailed down his spine as he had never seen such carnage as blood, intestines and guts literally soaked the ground while bones, flesh and severed limbs were scattered throughout. There were almost no victims that were left in one piece and this was all on just one block.

But to make this even more disturbing… Almost every single one of the identifiable dead were shinobi. If one or even a small group were able to rip apart hundreds of shinobi and set one of the five great powers ablaze…

Every block seemed to be the same. Dismembered bodies and blood coated the ground and buildings with a good portion of the buildings falling apart at their seams as he walked by them. There also seemed to be massive craters throughout the village caused by extreme force. And the more he walked through this unsettling scene, the more he began to realize that no one had survived.

"Dammit! What the hell happened here?" He cursed as he went through each street and was unable to find a single soul among the living.

Searching vigorously, he found himself at the ruined tower, the top half of it having literally been ripped off. Narrowing his only visible eye at such a sight, he was about to enter when a single sound caught his attention.

Turning around in an instant, he saw a single individual stumbled down as he looked around at what he saw. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be caught in a panic attack but these were things he didn't care about. He needed to know what happened here.

Grabbing the man by his shirt collar, he roughly shoved him into the building behind him. "Tell me what happened here? How is it that the Mist has fallen?"

This action only caused for the man to scream and try to break his grip by any means necessary, even biting down onto his arm. Wincing from the bite, he threw the man down onto the ground before stepping onto his chest, keeping him grounded. "You will tell me…"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to die as well!" The other man screamed as he continued to struggle underneath his foot while looking up at the orange masked man in utter horror.

Sighing as this man wasn't going to be much use this way, he softly gripped his mask before sliding it off. Gazing down at him as he struggled, he waited till their sights crossed and his left eye began to bulge. "Tsukiyomi."

After a moment of the man screaming as he relived what happened, Madara released the man from his torment and placed his mask on his face once more. But what he had seen had bothered him even more. "This could complicate my plans… I never thought they would wish to be reunited."

Shaking his head of that thought, he looked above the building to see one of his subordinates look at the sight in awe. "Zetsu, you are to tell the others what happened here and tell Pein we are to stop the search for the bijuu immediately. …They have been planning this entire thing!"

* * *

"Minato my love… WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING HOVERING OVER ME?" Kushina screamed loudly as she pushed her husband away before she rubbed her prominent belly. "He's kicked a hundred times already and you've been there for every one of them. Could you maybe, I don't know, DO YOU JOB?"

"But you are in my office. …And you are in my chair." Minato responded as he looked over at his wife, picking himself off the ground as she had shoved him over his desk. "And for another thing, I'm not hovering. I just happen to be around when something like that happens. Finally, I was doing my job until you showed up and began to bug me."

"Semantics." Kushina replied with a loving grinned, her mood completely shifting from what it had been only moments before. "And by the way… When do you get off work today? I have something _special_ planned for you."

He blinked at his wife for a moment due to what she had just said and it took another for his brain to reboot once he realized what she was wanting of him. Then Minato had suddenly lifted her into his arms and was proceeding to the door as he wasn't going to pass by an offer like that. He would have just flashed back to their home but his brain wasn't functioning that well to think of that solution.

However all his efforts were in vain when to door opened to reveal his predecessor. "Sorry… Am I interrupting at a bad time?"

"YES!" Both Minato and Kushina violently screamed at the former Hokage, who now was grinning as he knew exactly what had just transpired. After all, he had gone through very similar experiences with his late wife when they were around their age.

"Sorry about that… But this is rather important. You might want to set Kushina down." Sarutobi stated as he became rather serious as he had very important information to inform the Fourth.

Catching this look Minato let his wife down, who did not seemed very please in the slightest, he found his way into his chair before beckoning the Third over. "Okay, what is this about? I know you keep in touch with some of your old friends and they have some rather useful information from time to time."

"This is something much greater… Much more disturbing then what I normally learn. …The hidden village in the Mist has been eradicated." Sarutobi responded, steeling his face as he watched Minato's eyes widen in horror.

"What the… How is that possible? I would have been notified of something that monumental! We have our spies there and if anything bad happened they would have informed us!" Minato shouted at the old timers while his wife looked shocked at the news that had just been brought to them.

Nodding as that was normally true, Sarutobi sighed as he took a seat before Minato. "But not if every single person within the village had been butchered. …There was almost no corpse found in one piece. What's even further disturbing is that the Mizukage had not only been killed… But his bijuu had been taken from him."

"What… Is the Akatsuki?" Minato said as he had been hearing a lot of them lately and from what Jiraiya had been scoping out on them, it seemed the capture of bijuu was their priority even if they failed to catch their fist target.

"No… This isn't their MO. While they might be violent missing ninjas, this is far beyond what any of them are capable of and I doubt they have the strength to pull off such an act. …This was done by something entirely different. …A new player that wants the bijuu for whatever purpose and won't hesitate to destroy their village to take the demon from them." Sarutobi explained as his gaze turned to Kushina, worried about the woman and her unborn child.

Minato had also glanced at his wife before closing his eyes and started to rub his temples. "This is the last thing I need… Some asshole coming after my wife and kid just because they are power hungry or whatever other reasons they would want to possess the damn demons."

"Sarutobi, if you would raise our defense level to maximum alert and call back all ninja on missions now. Once they returned, lock all gates and let no one in or out. Have Anbu and our top ninja guard the gate and gather everyone for a council meeting. Then I will address the village and have everyone ready for evacuation if necessary. We can't just ignore the fact that another of the great powers has been destroyed." Minato quietly spoke, his hands covering his face.

The Third nodded and quickly left the room to do what he had been asked leaving Kushina looking at her husband worriedly before she moved to him and embraced him. "Minato…"

"I'm sorry Kushina… It looks like we won't be able to do anything for a while." Minato stopped her before removing his hands from his face and leaning over to kiss her. "I'm going to need you to stay with me… I don't want to take any chance of losing you."

"I know… Just don't do anything reckless, okay? …I don't think I could live on without you and I don't want to leave our baby an orphan." Kushina stated as she kept her face close to his, knowing he could tell how shaken she was by what had just been said.

A sudden rack at the window broke their embrace and Minato was surprised to see what seemed to be the messenger bird he was sure that the Mist possessed. Letting it in, he took the scroll from its leg before unraveling it so he could read. "A Kage summit? Shit! Whatever this new foe is… They might have just aligned the remnants of the four great powers."

"But… Will that be enough?"

* * *

"Son of a…" Minato had finally arrived to their destination, the Land of Steel as they were a neutral country to shinobi affairs and they often acted as the mediator during the two great wars. "Am I the last to arrive? How is that possible? I'm the faster fucking ninja in the world!"

"Get over yourself boy… We have more pressing issues at hand." The elderly Tsuchikage responded, both irritated that they had been waiting on the Hokage for a few hours now and the fact that this youngster had been the reason they had lost their war with Konoha.

Taking his seat, Minato motioned for Sarutobi and Kushina to join the rest of the body guards as they were all on the balcony above. As they did so, E, the newly instated Raikage, was the first to point out Kushina's status. "Isn't it rather reckless to have a pregnant guard?"

"It is not her who is my guard, Raikage. I am not taking any chances and letting my wife or village be decimated by whoever, whatever or what group did this just because she is the vessel of the nine tails." Minato clearly responded, letting everyone know he was putting his wife and village before anything else, including this meeting.

"It would have probably been wise to have brought all the vessels here, but for now we can focus on what to do." The head of the Steel stated, understanding the reason the Hokage brought his wife along. "Before you arrived we have agreed upon united temporarily against this new enemy but I wonder… Does anyone have any details on what this new threat is? It will be difficult to fight an enemy don't know what it is."

Everyone stayed quite for a moment and the first to break the silence was the Kazekage. "While I am unsure what this being's purpose is, I do know it is alone and its skill level is absurd. I had each of my best ninja guarding the tea kettle Ichibi was sealed away in and it ripped all of them apart before taking it."

"What?" E yelled out, not feeling too comfortable and beginning to wish he had done the same as the Hokage and brought his brother and Yugito with him. "Did you get an identity on who it was or are your ninja just that incompetent?"

The Kazekage growled and ready to lunge at the Raikage for saying his ninja were useless when all the body guards, with the exception of Kushina, jumped down and were ready to stop a fight from starting.

They all suddenly stopped when a mysterious voice resonated through the room before Madara stepped out of the shadows, having concealed his presence the entire time. "Would you all stop this nonsense? We have a serious problem and if you can't let go of your childish bantering I will personally take care of you myself."

"It can't be… Uchiha Madara. How are you still among the living?" Sarutobi growled as he immediately caught the swirling coma of the Sharingan.

It became deathly quite as all eyes were now focused on Madara, who moved to their table and took a seat at the Mizukage's chair. "It matters not how I survived that battle with Hirashima. All that matters is that we need each others help to get rid of this problem."

"How do we not know you are at fault for this in the first place? We all heard of your group's attempt to capture the seven tail vessel on multiple occasions!" The Tsuchikage yelled at the man, who was holding himself a superior to the strongest ninja within the Elemental Nations.

Madara sighed as there was obviously no trusting him. He couldn't actually blame them as he knew he was an evil son of bitch and at some point in time had crossed each of their villages if not them personally. "Why would I go out of my way and destroy my puppet village just to get to Sanbi? I would have absolutely nothing to profit from such an action."

"What do you know of who is doing this?" Minato asked as he knew the Mist was under someone's control and it wouldn't surprise him if it was Madara. "Furthermore, how can we trust you won't take the bijuu from this being and come after the rest when we're done?"

While the other three Kages were boring holes into Minato's skull, Madara smirked underneath his mask as he could see what meant the most to the Hokage as he glanced over at Kushina. "I cannot say you should trust me when this ends, but whether the rest of you like it or not you need my power and what I know to form a strategy against this threat."

"Fine! Tell us what we need to know and we'll consider cooperating with you!" The Tsuchikage roared as he knew Madara was playing them and wanted to know exactly what his plans were.

"But why would I tell you something of importance if I cannot trust you as allies, even if it is only temporarily?" Madara responded in an innocent tone just to cause a little more havoc.

But it was the head of the Steel that spoke this time, cutting this short. "For now we will accept you into this alliance but we won't hesitate to rid you from our name as soon as we are done."

"That's fair." Madara said as that was probably the closest he would get. "And as for what I know… We are dealing with a lone person; a demon vessel that killed another and somehow absorbed their bijuu. I am unsure if the mind of the two demons overwhelmed her, she is acting on her own or something in the middle ground but I do know the power boost she received was so significant that she is now actively seeking the others. And I know she has already caught another two multiplying her power even further."

"And on last thing, I can tell you she will strike again, very soon… As the bijuu want to unite as one again."

* * *

"Hey Darui!" A young teenager with her hair tied into a long pony tail exclaimed as she kept up with her sensei through the snow encrusted land of the Snow. "What's going on? We were almost finished when our mission, so why did they call us back? Is the village in trouble?"

"It is possible, Yugito." The dark skinned man replied as he stopped for a moment and scanned the area. "But I doubt it is because of that… I think we were called back as there is a threat aimed towards you and Kirabi. You know he won't risk either of you especially after hearing rumors about the seven tail vessel nearly being captured."

Tilting her head at him for a moment and searching the area to but finding nothing, Yugito could only shrug. "I guess so but… To be honest I would like a little more freedom. I would like to go out on my own on a mission I chose. …It is nothing against you, Darui but I want to prove so badly that I'm capable of handling things on my own."

Darui smiled at the fourteen year old girl before he ruffled her hair. "I know and it won't be too long. He just wants to make sure you are… WHOSE THERE?"

Unsheathing his sword, catching Yugito entirely off guard, Darui gazed into the thicket where he knew the intruder was and could see a thin figure within. "Come out so I can see you!"

Following Darui's eyes, Yugito noticed a young woman with green step from the thicket wearing only flimsy clothing with a mess shirt. But what immediately caught her attention was the glowing seal pulsing brightly on her stomach. "What the… She's a vessel like me!"

Having already caught this, Darui still was rather worried as the seal was glowing unnaturally and her radiant eyes were mixed with several different colorations. Holding his sword closer to him, he pushed Yugito behind him with his other hand. "Stay behind me… Something isn't right. …Now who are you?"

The vessel simply glanced at him for a moment before uncaringly turning her gaze from him and focusing on the girl behind him. "You… You are the one we want. We must have it…"

"What the… What do you want from me? I don't have anything!" Yugito yelled out, taking a step back from this girl as when she had spoke there were multiple voices all speaking in unison and that rather frightened her.

Slowly stepping towards her, ignoring Darui's presence until he struck at her, she caught his sword between two fingers before flicking it into his chest and kicking him away with the utmost ease.

Watching as her sensei skid to the side before he tried to pick himself off the ground, Yugito started backing away as this young woman continued to approach her, her eyes bathed in a radiant glow. "Stay away from me! I have nothing…"

Yugito was silenced as the girl gripped her throat and lifted her into the air with ease. Simply gazing at her as she flailed about before she finally said one thing.

"We are the Juubi. We will be whole again!"

* * *

**A/N**: This new story is rather random as I just sat down and wrote the first chapter and I thought it was rather good. Also seeing as this came from the top of my head, don't expect consistent chapter lengths. It is also the first Naruto story I will do without Naruto playing a role in outside of Kushina being pregnant with him.

However, I can't take credit for this idea of the bijuu wanting to be whole again. I actually got it from Red vs. Blue Reconstruction were the AIs wanted to reunited with their Alpha. Seeing that it is entirely possible that the bijuu could want to be one again I figured why not. Also for point of reference, the girl is Fuu and her role is similar to the Meta. If you don't know what RvB is, well just enjoy the ride.

Anyways, if you have any questions that you need to be answered or you see something wrong or just want to say hi leave a review and I'll get back to you... Possibly. So with that said, Peace Out.


End file.
